studio_sunrisefandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Mané
Dr. Mané was an Innocent Scientist who worked under Kashim King and was a pivotal member against the Iron Gear and Solt Resistance. Responsible for the Brainwashing of Elchi Cargo Dr. Mané personally went to retrieve Elchi after her brainwashing was undone but was overpowered and best, but spared, leaving her to run off and her ultimate fate ambiguous. Chronology and History Brainwashing Elchi Cargo Elchi Cargo Captured After Elchi Cargo is captured by her former friends of the Iron Gear, Bilam expresses worry at it undoing the Brainwashing. Dr. Mané is convinced that their is nothing to worry about and signals a smile at Kashim King because of their insurance policy: during the brainwashing Dr. Mané had implanted a copy of Kashim King's personality into Elchi Cargo. As Elchi was programmed to be subserviant to King, it meant that his personality would eventually overwrite Elchi's conciousness and attack those on board the Iron Gear. However thanks to Arthur Rank's knowledge Kashim King's personality was instead transferred from Elchi's psyche into Arthur's enabling Elchi to begin to recover. Fall of the Innocent in the preultimate episode of Combat Mecha Xabungle Dr. Mané makes her final appearance. As Elchi had been freed from the Innocent's mind control Dr. Mané moved in on a mecha in order to try and convince Elchi to return and be receive a check up from her, however Elchi, enraged and vindictive towards Dr. Mané for her actions. Turns against her causing Dr. Mané to note in surprise that the Brainwashing had somehow been undone. Although Dr. Mané tried to fight and restrain Elchi Cargo in the anime's titular mecha: the Xabungle, Dr. Mané proved no match and was defeated easily. At the mercy of someone whom she had manipulated, controlled and nearly disgarded Dr. Mané begged forgiveness and mercy, something that she did not deserve but Elchi's better nature caused her to spare the Innocent Scientist regardless. Thankful Dr. Mané questioned cheerily if she was forgiven, but she was not and went on her way, pleased at her life had been spared and perhaps with a new lease on one to boot. Because of her being spared Dr. Mané holds the distinction of being the only prominent Innocent to survive the end of the series. Personality Dr. Mané was a shrewd and unethical scientist who saw the human experimentation on the Civilians as her job first and any and all ethical or moral restrictions second. She had no qualms in potentially and permanently damaging the brain of the Civilians and made no secret to it from her fellow Innocent, taking the time to explain the process to Bilam. The closest thing to any unwillingness to experiment was in how some of the methods that had been long-time effective were not as profound on Elchi Cargo, which forced her to rethink her calculations needed to brainwash Elchi. Dr. Mané claimed that she only did this because of Kashim King's authority and orders, but this does not excuse her from her willingness to preform said atrocities in the first place. Furthermore Dr. Mané also showcased a degree of pride in her work Dr. Mané, when confronted by Elchi, proved herself to be cowardly and self-serving begging for forgiveness and trying to shamelessly shrug her actions towards Kashim King's authority regardless of her obvious autonomy and mastery over the Brainwashing process. Nevertheless Dr. Mané did show some degree of gratitude towards her life being spared and and genuinely thanked Elchi for doing so before running off to find love of her own. Abilities and Powers A gifted scientist responsible for and in charge of the scientific advances at J-Point, Dr. Mané was highly intelligent and knowledgeable about the human psyche and mind, and a capable actor, lulling her unsuspecting victims into a state of ease to enable her brainwashing went as smoothly as possible. When the brainwashing in question hit certain snags Dr. Mané was loose enough in her practices and with enough knowledge on the basic theories that she worked from to work about any unexpected snags on short notice. As the good Dr. Mané was an Innocent she possessed great political powers and was seen reporting directly to Kashim King and was personally instructed to do things in secret that not even the base commander Bilam was made aware of, implying a high rank and a degree of trust from the Innocent Leader. She was also at the very least capable of piloting a mecha of her own, however her skills (or lack thereof) were vastly inferior to more experienced pilots such as Elchi whom defeated her with minimal effort. As an Innocent, however Dr. Mané also lacked an immune system and was vulnerable to the world and enviroment of Zola, and required a protective suit to operate outside of the Innocent's protective domes. Etymology Dr. Mané's given name is never revealed leaving "Mané" as her only known name. Mané could be derived from the given name "Mané" which is a variation on the name Armelian Maneh which means Semolina a type of middled wheat used to make dishses such as Pasta. An alternative origin for Dr. Mané's surname could be the Mane (or Mané) Clan, a Maratha Clan of India. Maratha Clans are a clan system of 96 families in India which corresponds to the noble-like trends of the Innocent in Xabungle. Mané, is however, also a Senegalese surname with an unknown meaning. Category:Female Category:Innocent Category:Scientist Category:Villain Category:Villains who live Category:Brainwashers Category:Female (elderly) Category:Antagonists